vigilance
by Rappucino
Summary: Alice...I couldn't tell you this...I knew, I would have to tell this one day...and I was going to tell this secret to everyone within few days...when its Edward’s Birthday…'with great signs, Carlisle unwrapped his fingers revealing his deep secret..
1. Chapter 1

By the edge of an enormous red blood library, an old wooden emerald grandfather clock which was handcrafted during the 16th century in Italy suddenly chimed enormously ruining the tranquil atmosphere. A handsome looking man, with golden hair who was silently, sitting on the velvet leathered armchair in the middle of the room looked back at the clock. It was 2am, however, the person didn't seem to notice how late the time was, as he instead decided to look back at the shimmering gold which was coming from his ivory skinned palm which was carefully wrapped around with his long fingers with a serious look on his beautiful face.

After few looks around the room finally he, but slowly, started un-wrapping his fingers. As he was half showing the golden treasure, suddenly he gripped back his hand again and looked back in front of his face to see, an angry black haired, same ivory skinned, however a quite dazzling looking girl. Her furious midnight eyes gave a scary stare to his mysterious honey eyes.

As If he had expected her arrival, with a calm voice, he asked the girl

'Yes Alice?'

' Carlisle. Why didn't you tell any of us anything about the thing inside your hand?'

However her non-teenager like serious voice, instead made Carlisle amused, as he answered back with few chuckles.

'It's too hard to put secrets from a vampire and especially you Alice.'

Ignoring what he had just said, she kept on repeating her question.

'Why the hell didn't you tell us? We had lived together for already few centuries...Please tell me why?!'

Trying to suppress her anger, Alice chose to dig her black polished nails hard into her ivory arm, as few droplets of blood were trickling out from her skin. However, it looked like she was not in pain.

'Alice...I couldn't tell you this...I knew, I would have to tell this one day...and I was going to tell this secret to everyone within few days...when its Edward's Birthday…'

'Is this related to Edward or something?'

As an answer, he nodded few times. This time quickly, he un-wrapped his fingers as there was a small golden locket with a mysterious blue symbol lying on his palm. Suddenly, Alice gazed back at the necklace, giving much more serious look than few minutes ago.

'Wait...I had seen this symbol...this symbol was from the legend of the vampires...the strongest, rarest but also the longest generated royal blood line...the _blue blood_...I know you are not a blue blood...but why are you having this important treasure?'

Carlisle kept silent; he knew Alice would figure it out herself.

After few minutes, suddenly, Alice gasped.

As if she had said an answer, he nodded.

'You actually mean it? It's actually true? This doesn't make sense but…Edward...'

'Yes it is. Edward Cullen is the _blue blood;_ the last_ blue blood_.'


	2. Chapter 2

This time, Elizabeth figured the Italian translation homework was somehow not easy as she usually felt. Having too much pride is such a bad thing. From doing this homework, Elizabeth learned the true meaning of not to ever have too much pride. Being all frustrated, she brought the old Italian- English translation dictionary out from the library shelf.

Learning Italian was not easy as she had imagined.

She was already regretting for taking this course without thinking.

As she looked through the page to find the definition of 'codice', she recognized this word, which Edward used well to her.

_Bella: An Italian word for calling beauty and beautiful_

The definition made her blaze with embarrassment and quickly closed the cover of the dictionary. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her.

'Bella, isn't it such a beautiful name?'

His honey whisper came right few centimeters away from her left ear, making her shiver. Feeling all red around her face, she looked back to see a beautiful figure, Edward. Edward every time made Elizabeth's heart skip mad, her frisson towards Edward will never end.

'Yes…it is. Very beautiful indeed.'

With a smile from his face, slowly and secretly he gave a small peck on one of her rosy cheeks. Somehow, Edward looked more attractive than he usually was. The sweet soap smell of his triggered her more to her own secret fantasies.

'Well, I was thinking…are you still busy?'

Elizabeth then gave this sharp look to him, feeling slight jealous of him as he was very fluent at Italian. He used to learn Italian and spoke with the Italians long time ago, (as he is a _vampire_) before they met. As Elizabeth was taking Italian classes, Edward decided to come along. He was one of the teacher's favorite students.

'I am not yet done with the damn homework.'

'I could help you with it,'

'No thank you though,'

He then gave out his unfamiliar puppy face; this technique was new for him. No one else except Elizabeth was allowed to look at this face while he was making. For Elizabeth, it was quite adorable and seducing.

'Damn it, can you please…stop it?'

'Well…nope,'

'Hate you,'

'Ah, I've got you Bells. "Hate you" is the signal of you being caught in my technique of seduction."

He then softly laughed. Laughing was one of them which melted her. Unfortunately, Edward was unaware of it.

'Yes, you got me Edward,'

'Yes!'

'So, what's going to happen?'


End file.
